1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a ram-air spike filter apparatus and method, and particularly to an air filter which is both decorative and utilitarian. More Particularly, this invention relates to such a spike air filter which has application to a large V-twin type of motorcycle. A decorative aspect of the air filter according to this present invention results from a dynamic or “mobile” aspect of its appearance while the motorcycle engine is running or in operation. That is, the housing or “spike” of the air filter includes a polished, facet-cut cowl portion which is rotational, and which rotates continuously, catching and reflecting available light. Also, the rotating housing portion serves the utility of the motorcycle by opposing and smoothing ram-air flow resulting from movement of the motorcycle, which ram-air flow and attendant turbulence and pressure fluctuations may otherwise cause the motorcycle engine to run too lean or to run roughly were the air-smoothing accomplished by the spike air filter not effective.
2. Related Technology
Motorcycles generally use an air filter to both filter and control the flow of air from ambient into the engine's intake tract. While it is generally believed that a low or zero flow resistance air filter is desirable, in point of fact most motorcycle engines and carburetors require a small but positive resistance for the air filter. The exception to this rule is those engines using a ram air intake tract, in which the carburetor venturi and its venting system are both exposed to ram air pressure. However, having ram air applied to only the carburetor venturi is likely to make the engine run erratically, or to surge and buck instead of running smoothly and powerfully.